The invention relates to a relay apparatus and a communication apparatus for acquiring image data.
There have been known communication apparatuses for uploading electronic files of read images to servers, communication apparatuses for printing electronic files downloaded from servers, and the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-269250 discloses an example of a communication apparatus for uploading electronic files of read images to a server. In a case where makers of communication apparatuses provide these services, the makers needs to prepare dedicated servers for storing uploaded electronic files on their own.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic-file storing services capable of storing electronic files in databases prepared on a network by service providers are in widespread use. For example, a Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the electronic-file storing services. Users can use personal computers having web browsers to upload or download desired electronic files in electronic-file storing services. Also, in a case where image data are downloaded in the electronic-file storing services, the image data may be downloaded after a size of an image to be formed by the image data is selected. In many electronic-file storing services, their own application program interfaces (API) are disclosed. Other business operators can use the APIs to provide new services cooperating with the electronic-file storing services to users.